Porous polymer compounds are polymer compounds constituting a crystal having pores and/or voids therein. Such porous polymer compounds are known to have a property of selectively absorbing a specific compound in the pores and/or voids, and various uses have been suggested.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a porous network complex comprising, as a structural unit, an M6L4 structure being constituted in a self-assembled manner by six transition metal ions (M) and four substantially planar tridentate organic ligands (L) and having an octahedral three-dimensional shape in which the transition metal ions (M) are positioned at six vertices thereof, wherein said M6L4 structures are consecutively arranged sharing the transition metal ions (M) positioned at the individual vertices thereof.
The literature discloses that the porous network complex can selectively absorb fullerene C70 in its pores, and therefore fullerene C70 can be separated by bringing the porous network complex into contact with a mixture of fullerenes containing fullerene C60 and fullerene C70.
Further, Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a method of preparing a sample for crystal structure analysis by using a porous single crystal of a polymer metal complex as a crystal sponge and having the polymer metal complex absorb flavonoid and the like into its pores, and determining its structure.
As mentioned above, porous polymer compounds are useful as tools in purification treatments and chemical analyses. Further, when a porous polymer compound is used for such purpose, an optimal porous polymer compound is preferably selected from among the many porous polymer compounds according to the size and properties of a target compound.
However, there are not so many porous polymer compounds reported to be usable for such purposes.